


Push Me Further Than This With Stained Red Fingertips

by Sister_Grimm



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, D/s elements, M/M, Reward Sex That Is Also Apology Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sister_Grimm/pseuds/Sister_Grimm
Summary: He's already been told that fraternizing with the enemies during playoffs is grounds for a triple digit fine but he's willing to risk it as he knocks on Tuukka's door.





	Push Me Further Than This With Stained Red Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> As always: if you googled yourself and found this, turn around, no insult and offence intended.
> 
> Write the porn you want to see in the world I guess?
> 
> Title from New Year's Day "Scream".

He's already been told that fraternizing with the enemies during playoffs is grounds for a triple digit fine but he's willing to risk it as he knocks on Tuukka's door. He has his phone in his hand, open to the text that says Tuukka is home and he can come right over. He even brought beer, not stuff from home but decent craft stuff, local apparently, according to the confused sales person.

He's not sure if Tuukka's just leaving him out here to torture him a bit more or what but he's bouncing from foot to foot and knocks again. This time he hears footsteps and the door opens. "Teukka.", he says flatly but the undercurrent of fondness and the light familiar tone of arousal stops Teuvo from chickening out entirely. It's not like he does this much during the regular season. It's a thing they do at Worlds or whatever. So he holds up the beer, "I said I owed you a beer."

"Right. Beer.", Tuukka says, voice dripping with sarcasm and he motions for Teuvo to enter the house. He takes the beer out of Teuvo's hands and sets it on the counter in the kitchen. "That all you want?"

He flushes, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, not looking directly at Tuukka before he finally exhales and said, "I want to make it up to you. For scoring."

Tuukka blinks, "I don't think that's how that usually goes."

"So? I want to suck your dick. You played insanely." And he's aware those are kind of non-sequiturs, standing in Tuukka's kitchen in his game day suit, half hard already, and cheeks flushed, he bites his lip, widens his eyes and tries to look as appealing as possible. Like he's presenting himself for Tuukka's consideration and consumption. And he's pretty sure it's working, Tuukka's stony expression softened with a look of desire.

And this is probably why they don't do this when they're on different teams but finally, fucking finally, Tuukka sits down on his nice leather couch and spreads his legs wide enough for Teuvo to kneel between and he looks up expectantly. Any words die in Teuvo's throat as he kneels in between Tuukka's legs and nuzzles his nose up his thigh, feeling the warmth of his body as best as he can through the suit pants and finally Tuukka tangles his hand in his hair. "Little tease.", he murmurs, dragging Teuvo's head closer to the bulge in his suit pants.

Teuvo groans, feeling the hardwood under his knees and the tug of fingers in his hair and it's a heady fucking feeling, like he's just there for Tuukka's pleasure. His hands shake a little bit as he drags the zipper down. He tugs Tuukka's pants and underwear down, Tuuka lifting his hips enough for Teuvo to get the pants under his ass before he settles back down. "Gonna show me how sorry you are?", Tuukka asks, smirking at him and he wants to rejoice at the show of emotion but instead he licks a strip up Tuukka's dick. He's not completely hard but getting there fast especially when Teuvo sucks just the head into his mouth and he hears a choked off curse above him. A shiver spreads up his spine and his dick is pressing uncomfortably against the zipper of his own pants. He reaches down to adjust but feels a sharp tug on his hair.

"It can wait.", Tuukka says and Teuvo moans softly before opening his mouth and swallowing down Tuukka's dick. He's not an accomplished deep throater and Tuukka's cock is long and thin like the rest of him so what he can't swallow, he gets his hand around, sliding his hand up to collect spit and precome to ease the slide and he can feel the tension on Tuukka's thighs, like not fucking up into Teuvo's mouth is costing him, like resisting Teuvo is hard. And fuck. That's a lot and he chances a glance up. Tuukka is biting his lip, flush disappearing down under the collar of his shirt.

He pulls off entirely and says, "Don't hold back on me, Tuukka." And god he's gonna sound so fucked out when he gets back to the hotel and his hips rolls against the air at the idea. That everyone's gonna know he was out here sucking Tuukka Rask's dick instead of commiserating with the team. Tuukka nods, tightens his grip in Teuvo's hair and pushes down as he fucks up into his mouth and he sets a punishing pace. It's all Teuvo can do to brace himself with a palm on one of Tuukka's powerful thighs, feeling himself get sloppy as spits collects in his mouth, easing the slide of Tuukka's dick in his mouth and he's making little whining noises, so turned on its painful, desperate for friction as he tries to press up against the couch but the movement pushes Tuukka's dick a little too far down his throat and he pulls back, eyes watering as Tuukka's grip on his hair loosens before Teuvo gets his breathing back under control and swallows Tuukka back down.

"Fuck, Teukka. Just like that. So fucking pretty."

And Teuvo's so fucking turned on but that doesn't mean he's expecting it when he curls inwards a bit and shakes apart, moans muffled by the dick in his mouth and then Tuukka's fucking his mouth harder and it feels like too much with the way his body flushes hot post orgasm and then Tuukka's pulling Teuvo off his dick and striping his cock with his free hand, letting come hit Teuvo's cheek, his lips, his nose and then he lets go, lets Teuvo lean back on his thigh and Tuukka rubs his thumb over the come on Teuvo's lips. "Should take a photograph of you like this."

And Teuvo feels used, rode hard put away wet in the best possible way even he's not going to be able look anyone in the eye once he gets back to the hotel because it's not very much like he can borrow Tuukka's clothes.

"Did I make it up to you?", he teases and oh yeah his voice is wrecked.

Tuukka looks at him and smiles, bright and sharp and dangerous, nodding as he presses his thumb between Teuvo's swollen lips for him to lick clean, "Oh yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at ismcjesusok on Twitter or isconnormcdavidok on Tumblr


End file.
